


Halloween surprise

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Halloween, KuroMahi, M/M, MahiKuro, its so stupidly cute, this is really cute xD if you like KuroMahi please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru wants to have the perfect Halloween with Kuro, little does he know about a surprise Kuro has for him.





	

"Kuro! C'mon' wake up you lazy cat!"

Mahiru shook his cat who happened to be a vampire and his boyfriend. 

"Ahhh Mahiru it's a weekend let me go back to sleep, what a cruel crime against this cute cat"

Mahiru just rolled his eyes and dragged Kuro out of bed, they were pretty busy. Mahiru needed to carve a few pumpkins, go down to the store and get candy for their house- Oh! And they also needed costumes. Mahiru was silently planning their day in his head as he paced around running into a million things and subconsciously grabbing a juice popper for himself and chucking another one at Kuro's head. Mahiru was going to make sure they had the perfect Halloween. 

"Hey Kuro what kind of Halloween costume do you think I should wear?"

Mahiru asked out of curiosity, he had no ideas himself. Maybe something like a skeleton? Being a vampire would be a bit…-

-"A sexy maid outfit"

Kuro answered with a blank face and his usual casual voice, Mahiru spat out his Juice. He started choking out incoherent letters and possibly numbers in shock of what he had said. 

"….. Just joking"  
Kuro finished with a sly grin on his face, Mahiru's face went a flushed deep red and he went slack-jawed. He couldn't believe him sometimes, he thought he was serious! Mahiru sighed and started walking for the door, Kuro jumped up on his shoulder and perched their while Mahiru went out to the store. 

When they arrived Mahiru first went to the costume section, he didn't care if he was 16 they were going trick or treating and they were dressing up weather Kuro felt like it or not. He started looking around, he was probably going to go for a skeleton. Thinking simply that was the best option. While looking he came across something and he almost burst out laughing to Kuro's confusion. 

It was a cat onesie. A perfect costume for Kuro. He grabbed it along with the skeleton costume he had gotten earlier, Kuro realized exactly what Mahiru was planning and tried to stop him but with people around he could only meow in an annoyed manner. Mahiru just kept that grin on his face and Kuro knew he was screwed. 

Mahiru exited the shopping centre very pleased with himself and he just ignored Kuro mumbling "haaah so annoying can't deal" over and over like a mantra. 

By the time they arrived home Kuro had given up, Mahiru closed the blinds turning Kuro human again. He shoved the cat onesie to Kuro and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go try it on!!" 

He said snickering, Kuro just sighed internally and externally reluctantly going into the bathroom to change. He exited quite some time later, the cat onesie looked hilarious on him and the large paws on his hands made Mahiru burst out laughing. Kuro just stood there with an unimpressed and unamused expression. 

"Remind me why I'm doing this again"

Kuro stated sighing again, Mahiru gave a small grin and stepped closer to Kuro then pressing his lips against Kuro's for a short second before pulling back.

"Because you love me~"

Mahiru grabbed Kuro's hand and pulled him into the living room to carve Pumpkins, they had 7 to carve. Unusually Kuro insisted he do four and Mahiru do three, it was weird that Kuro wanted to do more work. They grabbed their pumpkins and started working, Mahiru already knew what he was going to do. First he wanted to do a cat pumpkin! Carving into the pumpkin a very simple cat face and small ears on the top, the next two he made were the generic faces you carve into pumpkins, it was simple that way. He peeked over to see what Kuro was doing but Kuro just shuffled over so he couldn't see.

"Kuro what are you making?" 

Mahiru asked curiously trying to get a glimpse but failing.

"You can't see till' Halloween" 

Kuro said in all seriousness, Mahiru was confused. Why couldn't he see it? He just sighed and went back to his own pumpkin carving, usually he would have tickled it out of him but it wasn't too long to wait, Halloween was tomorrow after all. Mahiru and Kuro put their pumpkins down on the bench (Kuro's were turned over backwards) and they went to bed together. 

Mahiru snuggled into Kuro's arm and they fell into a deep sleep excited for tomorrow. Mahiru woke up alone, he looked around the room confused as to where Kuro went. Maybe he went to the bathroom? Mahiru ruffled his bed hair and stood up in his pyjamas, he stood poking his head outside the door. 

"Kuurroooo" 

He lazily called, he quickly went back and got dressed and did his hair before going outside his bedroom. He looked and he saw Kuro finishing putting up the pumpkins, that was surprising. Kuro woke up early to put them up? He could have helped if he had known. Kuro stepped aside with a deep red face, Mahiru looked up at the pumpkins and gasped. He felt a tear running down his cheek. 

Kuro's Pumpkins in the middle said five words,   
"Mahiru. will you. Marry. me"

Mahiru ran over their at the speed of light and wrapped his arms around Kuro feeling more tears running down his cheeks with the biggest smile he had ever had. 

"Of course I will!! Of course I will Kuro!!" 

Kuro broke the hug and got down on one knee with a black box, inside was a beautiful engraved silver ring with an elegant pattern. Mahiru was overwhelmed with happiness as Kuro put the ring on his finger. Mahiru jumped on him giving him another bone-crushing hug.

"I love you Mahiru" 

Kuro said also overjoyed

"I love you too Kuro"

Mahiru leaned in and kissed Kuro, he thought back on how he thought he was going to make them have the perfect Halloween, but really thanks to Kuro they had more than a perfect Halloween. He had the best Halloween anyone could ever ask for and it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow that was pretty short, I was planning on writing more but I felt that was a fitting ending ^^ Please comment/review if you liked it, that would mean the world to me!~ 
> 
> Word Count: 1021
> 
> ~Astra~


End file.
